The Intern
by DawnHasDust
Summary: You know those soul crushing office jobs you see in movies, the ones that show the lowly salary worker debating on walking out every single day? Those unlucky in life idiots, where you tell yourself you would never be so blind as to follow in their footsteps? I'm that unlucky idiot. After all, who gets their dream job then sleeps with their boss in the same day?


**This is a gift to my best friend/editor of my Camp Chocobo, since she's been giving me so much free art and been so helpful! I couldn't help but repay her and get this plot bunny out of my mind. It was a much needed break, but C.C.'s next chapter is still in the works and nearing the finish line, thank you to anyone who's read that one as well. I hope you enjoy this mindless smut, and if you like it I have plenty of ideas for a second one off chapter!**

You know those soul crushing office jobs you see in movies, the ones that show the lowly salary worker debating on walking out every single day? It's all gloom and doom as the lowest worker in the company attempts to claw his way up the rings of promotions only to be kicked back into his shitty cubicle with a 'hang in there' poster. Those unlucky in life idiots, where you tell yourself you would never be so blind as to follow in their footsteps?

_I'm _that unlucky idiot. Working my 9-5 office job, repeating the same hellish routine for months on end because I was too stubborn to listen when my friends tried to warn me about accepting an internship at Oblivion Publishing just because my brother convinced them I would do a 'good job'.

But hey, when you're bagging groceries and writing on the oldest laptop known to man between shifts, you take what you can get. When the letter came in the mail I thought it was a dream come true, that I was well on my way to being a published author and getting to make that dream come true for other aspiring writers! Boy was that a fucking _joke_.

For almost a year now I've been running all over the office floor, cubicle to cubicle with coffee orders, memos, and faxes that they need '_right this fucking minute, Strife!'. _My shit pay is hardly enough to keep the lights on in my dingy apartment, let alone pay for the cab fair to get these other office _morons _their Starbucks. Each day I tell myself it's the last, that I'm going to march right up to the 8th floor and demand to the head publisher to kiss my ass. But then I get a glimpse of a reminder to why I'm sticking around. I'll get to do some _actual _internship work, a silver lining to the shitstorm of my job.

I get a nice new apple laptop on loan through the company, and once in a blue moon I'll be given a manuscript with a tight deadline, but my resolve is stronger than their pettiness. My reports are always on time and practically flawless. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose this internship over a spelling error. Either the head publisher listens to me bitch as I stormed out of here or I'm never leaving. I always talk myself up, as if I even know what the head publisher looks like. All I know is that he sits up high and mighty on the 8th floor in some cushy office probably jerking himself off to the thought of his interns suffering for a quick buck. Probably some old wrinked fuck…

I flex my fingers over the keyboard, each one cracking as I sit back in my chair. It's covered in stains and the springs are coming loose, only the best for their favorite intern… I close out the window I was working in, just another boring shift of replying to someone else's emails and sifting through the manuscripts the other publishers thought weren't worth their time.

"Looks like you're moving up in the world, coffee bitch." I spin in my chair at the insult, scowling up at one of the assholes I've seen floating around this floor even though he's an uppercrust publisher on 4th. He seems to think his time is better spent hitting on my twin brother who works on the 4th floor and coming all the way down here to bother me with petty requests of coffee and copies.

"You're not my boss so make your own damn copies, casanova." I grumble as I turn back around, getting my laptop tucked away along with my notes of the day.

"Ah, 8th floor is just going to _love _that kind of warm personality you have." 8th floor? What the hell is he talking about? I swivel back around, raising a brow at Vanitas as he gives me a smirk. He flashes an envelope between his fingers with my name scrawled on the front.

"They wanted the HP to give you the good news, but I wanted to make a visit to my _second _favorite tight-ass blond in the office." I ignore his comment as I jump from my chair, attempting to snatch the paper from him. He steps out of the way, tsking at me as his grin only grows.

"Not so fast, _intern_. You want this envelope you gotta do something for me, cuz I'm about to change your shit little life down here on 1st with the other mindless drones." I narrow my eyes at Vanitas, stepping back and mulling over my options.

Either that envelope is news that I finally got hired full time and my hard work is being rewarded, or it's an embarrassing picture of me he stole from Ven's desk. Probably the latter, so he can go around and humiliate me even more. I bite the inside of my lip, giving him a once over.

"...What do you want?" His teasing demeanour begins to shift, his brows knitting together as he glances around to make sure no one is eavesdropping.

"Ven finally agreed to go on a date with me but only if you came along." Taken aback by his sudden desperation I merely stare at him in confusion, making his anger flair up at the waves around the envelope at me as he wildly gestures.

"I know, I don't know why either! The last thing I want is you watching me hit on your brother-"

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want to see too." I snort as I grab my bag from the floor. I should be more surprised that Ven said yes, but he's been killing himself over trying to pretend he doesn't have feelings for the annoying salesman that sits nearby his reception desk. I figured he'd crack sooner or later, I think I heard there's an office pool going on about it on one of the floors.

"So, let me get this straight-" Vantias can't help but smirk at me, giving me a once over and making me pause in my questioning. He attempts to say something, yet thinks better of it.

"Too easy." What the fuck does my brother see in him? "_Really_? You're asking me for help and you think it's the right time to make a joke about my sexuality?" He merely shrugs, so amused by his own joke.

"My brother wants me to third wheel on your date? And he couldn't ask me himself, why?" He merely rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Fuck if I know, it's like he wants us to get along or some bullshit." Figures. He knows I don't trust Vanitas with my favorite pen, this is just a shitty way to force us to get along. It's not my fault Vanitas acts like the douchey older brother Ven never was.

"Fine, I'll be there. But you're paying, I can't afford to go out on my salary." He offers me the envelope, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

"Starlight Cafe, this Saturday, 7 pm." He snatches the paper back before I can even touch it, narrowing his eyes back at me. "Wear something _nice_, it's a classy place." Yet they let _you _in? "Too easy." I throw back at him with an eye roll, snatching the envelope. I sit back down in the chair as I open it, Vanitas watching me silently.

Dear Mr. Strife, your internship is for a year, blah blah blah, some crap about dedication, boring, boring- Promotion? Hard work? _Publisher_? My hands begin to shake with excitement as I re-read the letter a thousand times over, the words never changing.

"We're happy to offer you a full time position on our superb publishing team, starting next Monday you will report the the 8th floor for further training-" I drop the letter from my hands as I begin to fist pump, having a mini celebration in my cubicle as Vanitas begins to record on his phone. I merely flip off his camera as I continue to have a victory party, throwing my head back and groaning.

"Get your own fucking coffee you cheap _bastards-_" The office floor manager pauses at my cubicle, his eyes boaring into mine over the rim of his small glasses that perch on the bridge of his nose.

"S-Sorry Mr. Squall," I gather my bag as Vantias laughs, ignoring the glare from my now ex-boss. "I take it you heard the news. I think you've more than earned it this past year. If you can handle what 1st floor has put you through then 8th floor won't be a problem. Just, try not to butt heads with the head publisher too much." I quickly nod, my ears burning red from embarrassment as he continues passing by.

"I think you're Leon's favorite. When I was still down here he suspended me for misusing the copier." Vanitas admits as we watch him disappear into the maze of cubicles. I glance over at him before stuffing the paper into my backpack so I can freak out over it later.

"You were photocopying your ass, weren't you?" He merely grins and follows me through the lobby and out of the building. "Yeah, yeah I was."

I swirl the dark liquid around my glass a few more times, watching it coat the sides and trickle down to the bottom once again. This stupidly expensive wine takes like cotton balls and grapes, yet Ventus and Vanitas seem to down one glass after another. When we first arrived at the restaurant, I was escorted inside to meet my brother and Vanitas who seemed to be silently staring at the pile of free bread sitting between them, only sharing a handful of words due to nervousness.

Yet once the wine came and they finally found their groove again, they haven't stopped flirting. Even when the waiter tried to take their order they still found a way to make it agonizingly awkward. Yet for some reason Ven just falls for his shitty jokes every time, and after a few more glasses of wine I turn into the dreaded third wheel…

Cursed to spend an evening watching Vanitas eye-hump my brother, and being disgusted when Ven doesn't seem to mind. I glance over to the bar lining the other side of the restaurant, a few patrons sitting on stools sipping their drinks. Sanctuary, blissful sanctuary without hearing all the things that Vanitas has wanted to do to Ven-

"I'm gonna, not be here." I mutter aloud, excusing myself and making a beeline for the bar. I glance over my shoulder as I blindly grab a seat, scoffing when I realize they don't even notice my lack of presence. They didn't need my help, they just needed alcohol and the guts to admit that for the past two years they've been wanting to bang each other. It's fine, at least I can still celebrate my new promotion.

Alone. At a bar. With an empty house to greet me when I finished drowning myself in booze. "Give me something fruity that'll fuck me up." I order as the bartender pauses in front of me. I tug at the tie around my neck, debating on just shoving it in my blazer pocket when I notice a flash of red catch my attention.

"Bad date?" A smooth, silken voice hums from the stool next to mine, his attention on the bartender as he pours my drink.

"Technically no, _they're _having a blast. I just wanted the waiter to stop asking me if _my _date was gonna show up." I snatch the glass from the counter, ready to take a sip from the ungodly pink drink with a couple pieces of fruit skewered onto a cheap plastic toy sword, until a warm hum slips from the man's lips.

"_Are_ they going to show up?" I shift in the stool to get a better look at my new 'friend'. I try not to swallow my tongue as sharp, burning emerald eyes meet mine, his expression blank save for the hint of an amused smile. We both examine each other, from his shocking mane of red locks that fall in pieces from his loose bun against the sleek black leather jacket, a loose red shirt teasing a glimpse at his sunkissed skin.

A pink tongue runs across his plump lips, his head tilting to the side as his amused smile turns into a sexy smirk as he continues to shamelessly drag his eyes along every dip and curve of my silhouette, taking in my navy blue blazer and hideous slacks. I trace his jaw line as he flexes to smirk, my drink long forgotten as I struggle to find my voice.

"I hope not," I breathe aloud, my cheeks burning scarlet when I realize what I said to the extremely attractive man I desperately hope won't punch me. His interest only seems to grow as a chuckle rumbles from his chest, his attention turned to a drink now in front of him. He takes a sip and I watch as his head tilts back and his throat flexes, feeling way too hot in these clothes all of a sudden…

"Just want to make sure I won't get any angry girlfriends coming after me." My throat burns after I take a swig for confidence, glancing back at him with a soft laugh.

"Boyfriend. And no." His interest seems to peak, his short thin brow raising in surprise yet his grin shows that he's more than happy to know that.

"So you happen to show up at this fake bougie restaurant to overpay for your booze because…?" I stare down the dark liquid, beginning to wonder if I can even afford to be drinking like this.

"Because I can't say no to my brother. I owe him for helping me get what I _thought _was the internship of a lifetime." But I'm an 8th floor uppercrust now, so that means I'll have better hours, better pay, and more time for sexy redheads I meet on my brothers date…

"I lost my social life, dating life, and turned into everyone's favorite coffee bitch." He winces, shaking his head in disdain as if genuinely cares about my woes.

"Fuck internships. You need em so you can hire within, then they get abused as if they don't have anything better to do with their day than be a, what did you call it? Coffee bitch." He chuckles at my term and takes a sip. I stare deep into the man's seductive green eyes, a smile tugging at my lips.

"I've never found another man so attractive until this very moment." A laugh falls from his lips as he sits back, his drink forgotten as his shoulders shake with mirth. "That's all it takes, huh?" I easily shrug, unable to hide my grin from making him laugh.

"For the past year I've listened to old bastards bitch about how my generation is lazy even though I'm struggling to afford this shitty pink drink. You're the first man in months who isn't 90 years old and yelling about the early bird special." His laughter settles as he crosses his arms and rests onto the bar, the mood shifting as his lips curl into a seductive smirk.

"I'm happy to report I'm 24 and as you can tell, I don't give two shits about eating dinner at 3 in the afternoon." The alcohol buzzes in my veins as I let myself be washed over with the thrill of flirting with a complete stranger.

"My name's Roxas." I offer before taking a drink. Something crosses his expression, as if the name had made him pause. Brushing it off he moves closer, making the moment more intimate as if we were sharing secrets.

"Well Roxas," A shiver trails down my spine as he purrs my name like it's a sinful word. "My name's Axel." I trace the rim of my glass with my index finger, my pulse jumping as I softly hum.

"So you know why I'm here, what's your reason? I don't think the staff love your leather jacket as much as I do." I tease, daring a glance up at him with what I hope is a flirtatious smile. I've never hit it off so fast with a stranger like this before, but something about Axel…

Every look, every brush of skin, it sets my body on _fire_. His emerald eyes search the amber liquid for an answer, taking a moment before giving a soft sigh. "I work, drink, sleep, and deal with the same routine day after day. I suppose I needed a change of scenery before I turn 90 and start yelling at hot young blonde' at work about the Sunday paper." This man has no idea what he's doing to me right now…

He's smart, he's incredibly sexy, he actually understands the bullshit of life. The flirtatious mood seems to slip, even with his hot young blond compliment. It felt empty, as if he was trying to fix the damper of the mood. But it's _greatly _appreciated.

"If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." He pauses, glancing over at me with surprise but lets me continue. I shrug, twirling the empty martini glass between my fingers. "Sure my internship really fucking _sucked_, but then I get a reminder to why I was puting up with all of it. I have a dream, a goal I want to accomplish someday.

I know I'll be able to look back on these kind of days and be thankful for where I am. Sure I'll probably be a thousand years old by the time it happens, but even if it's a small step, it's still progress." He sits back in the stool, dumbfounded by my sudden strike of inspiration. A smile slowly lights up his expression, his amusement back in full force.

"Do you always spend your nights give sagely advice to guys who're hitting on you?" I raise my empty glass, asking for another while trying to stamp down the butterflies in my stomach. Ah, so I'm not reading too much into his words then. A little flirting never hurts, it's not like I can go anywhere. The bus doesn't show up for another 45 minutes.

"In the few hours of free time I have, I can think of nothing more I'd rather do than talk about my hopes and dreams with a stranger." We watch as a new drink is slid across the counter and my old glass is taken. I have no idea how much these are costing me, I just hope I still have enough credits for the bus ride back.

"Hm. Let's not be strangers then." He calls over the bartender and offers his card. "I'm covering his tab for the night." Stunned, I watch the bartender nod and head off to the back to run his credit card. I swivel in my stool, trying to find the right words as he merely stares at me with a shit eating grin.

"You didn't have to do that, I can repay you-" His grin melts into a smile as I dig in my pockets for my wallet, his hand reaching out to grasp my wrist. He takes my hand in his, a warm thumb stroking my knuckles as his endearing gaze makes my heart pick up speed, my cheeks flushing from the sudden intimate gesture. My thoughts jumble together in a buzzed train wreck as his eyes find mine, his lips curling into a soft smile.

"You give off this, 'I don't care what you think of me' vibe, flash those gorgeous blue eyes at me and then spout off some kind of wisdom out your ass that actually inspires me. Lease I can do is pay for your drink. I meant what I said, let's not be strangers." I quirk a bow at him as he lets my hand go, the air cold compared to his fingers. I watch him down the rest of his drink as I mull over what that could possibly mean.

"Are you saying you want a run down of my life from the last 23 years? I might need more booze for that." He laughs once again, a sound I don't think I'll ever get tired of.

"There's two options that could work for a busy sage as yourself. We could meet somewhere for coffee and talk about philosophy and the meaning of the universe, _or _I take you home and serve you real wine." I pluck the fruit skewer from the glass, watching the alcohol drip into the glass.

I feel the electricity buzz between us, every glance and word has a double meaning. I almost forgot what this was like… It's been so long since I've dated, or even had a casual fling since I've been so wrapped up in trying to prove myself at work.

"There's no reason we can't do both." I teasingly lick the juice from the cherry, holding his gaze as I make a show of licking away every last drop. Three glasses of wine and a drink that tastes just like kool aid is kicking my confidence into overdrive, but I couldn't care less. A pink tongue darts along his bottom lip, his eyes trained on my every move as he gravitates closer.

"Is wine the _only _thing you had in mind...?" His curiosity peaks as I eat the cherry, his expression melting into a seductive smile, my confident flirting ability wavering under his hot gaze.

"What are you trying to imply, _Roxas_?" His smirk returns, his hand dropping from the bar to rest on my knee. His heat radiates through the fabric, his fingers squeezing as he licks those delicious lips once again in anticipation. His hands behave, yet his entire demeanor drips with desire, his burning emerald eyes saying everything I wish I had the courage to.

_I want him_. I shift in my seat, opening my legs just a tad wider as an invitation for him to continue as I lean in, my heart racing in my chest and my stomach knotting with excitement for the night to come. I run my fingers along his arm currently caressing my thigh as our noses almost bump from the proximity.

"We'll have a _lot _to talk about tomorrow morning over coffee. " His hand moves from my leg to my jaw, gently moving my head to the side so he can press a searing hot kiss to my ear, his warm laugh making my eyes flutter close as that silken voice purrs in my ear.

"Hard to talk after _begging _for me to fuck you-" His hand grips my inner thigh, his fingers twitching as he tries to keep a tight rein on his patience. My hand slides up his bicep, burying my fingers in the leather as a breathy swear falls from my lips. I don't care if this is a fever dream or he's the biggest asshole in the world, all I care about is how long it takes to get to his house.

"I have to let my brother know I'm leaving," My head is fuzzy from the drinks and intoxicating run in with my new 'friend' Axel. I pull myself away from his grabbing hands, wanting nothing more than to feel his hand creep along my leg once again with his lips ghosting over my neck- _focus _Roxas!

"You're not gonna finish your drink?" He nods to my barely touched second martini. "I have a better offer waiting for me." I tease, flashing a grin before weaving my way through the tables and further into the actual restaurant side. My heart is erratic as I try to find my brother and Vanitas, my pulse kicked into high gear from how… _sexy _that was.

I find the two of them in deep conversation, their dinner barely touched as they seem to be invested in each other more than the food. Ven glances up at me and does a double take at my flushed face and stupid, giddy grin as I sit to try and explain what just happened.

"How much have you had, kid?" Vanitas questions, his usual shiteating smirk hinting with worry. "I uh, I met someone. I'm uh, we're going to his place for drinks." I admit, causing two different reactions. Vanitas, who beams at me with the pride of watching their son finally grow into manhood, and Ven, his eyes wide with shock and his expression etched with anxiety. A thousand questions must be going through their minds, but there'll be time to explain all of it later.

_After _two amazing days of being wrapped up with Axel under some sheets. I start making a checklist of arguing points to Ven as I check to make sure I have my belongings. "You're the one who's always pushing me to get out of my comfort zone, we're both consenting adults, I'll text you his address, I deserve to celebrate my promotion." I stand up with my phone in hand while Vanitas pretends to wipe a tear from his eye while Ven remains silent, still processing my choice before choking out a response.

"Just- be safe." Vanitas pats Ven's hand lovingly, trying to soothe my now distraught brother over having no reason to argue against me going with a stranger. "It'll be okay Ven, no need to be jealous. I'm more than willing to satisfy-"

"If you finished that sentence this date is over." Vanitas bites his tongue, sitting back in the chair and raising his hands in surrender. "I'll see you guys Monday," I wave goodbye, ignoring any last comments from either of them about being safe and not getting murdered. As I step out of the restaurant, I have to brace myself against the cool night August air that cuts through my thin blazer.

"You can spout off about living for your dream but then forget a jacket." Axel's warm laughter fills my ears as he wraps something around my shoulders. His leather jacket… I inhale the cinnamon scent drifting from his coat, the warmth more than enough to keep out the cold as I wrap it around myself.

"Holy shit you're tall," I blurt without a second thought, having to take a step back to see him properly at this angle. His red brow peaks as he gives me a once over.

"And you're short. Still cute." He teases with a wink, pulling me back in. Firm hands find my waist, my own hands hidden in the sleeves of his oversized jacket. He pauses, his expression melting as he softly smiles at me.

"_Damn _you're cute." Before I get a chance to reply a jet black car pulls up, the name of the restaurant reflecting off the polished paint. The valet steps out and promptly hands the keys to Axel before rushing to assist the next guest leaving.

"_This_ is your car?!" It looks like it's worth more than my entire apartment building, and he just drives this around on the street?! This had to cost a pretty penny, but man it looks like it was worth it…

I slide into the passenger's seat, the dashboard consol looking so high tech as if it was straight from a spy movie. Axel easy starts the car with a push of a button, seeming to enjoy how impressed I was by his expensive toy.

"Is everything to your liking, sir?" He chuckles as we pull out of the lot and onto the road, leaving the restaurant behind. I run my fingers over the soft leather seats and I merely nod. "Sure beats the bus, although I will miss all the vomit stains." His brows furrow a moment in confusion.

"Why would you take the bus- Ah. Intern, right." "Not anymore." I correct as I watch the town fly by through the window. "Oh?" I settle back into my seat, playing with the zipper on the jacket. There's no harm in telling a stranger about my promotion, if he wanted to he could have tied me up already. In the bad way, I mean. I can imagine a lot of _good _ways for Axel to tie me up-

"I got a promotion, actually. I'm moving up in the world." Literally, all the way to the 8th floor. He remains silent for a moment then glances over at me.

"Is that what you wanted? Dream wise, I mean." I want to say yes, of course it is! I'm on track to be a publisher, to make other people's dreams come true and have their stories read all over the world. But… isn't that _my _dream?

"Kind of?" I admit aloud, seeming to surprise Axel and even myself. "It's a good job, I do really good things and I'm going to love doing it, but… it takes time away from what I want to accomplish." Axel nods in understanding, his once amused grin now gone and replaced with a tired, overworked frown.

"That's a hard line to toe, and it's how I ended up in my job. I kept telling myself I would make time for it once I got the next promotion, and the next one, until eventually I forgot why I even climbed so high in the first place. It feels selfish to complain. I have a great job, good pay, I work in a field I'm interested in, yet it always burns me that I feel so, I dunno-"

"Stuck." I finish for him, knowing exactly what that feeling is. A smile tugs at his lips as he softly chuckles, his shoulders seeming a lot lighter as he settles back into the seat while he drives.

"Yeah, stuck.. I've never really told anyone how I actually felt before, _definitely _not a stranger I met twenty minutes ago." We barely know each other yet I was able to be so open with him when I wasn't even sure _myself _how I felt about my promotion, and here I am relating to a complete _stranger _over how he feels about his _own _job.

"That's the point of tonight, isn't it? To be more than strangers?" The touching and promises whispered at the bar seem like it happened ages ago, compared the somber mood as we admit our reservations in life. Even though Axel chuckles, I can't help but heavily sigh and slump back in the seat.

"The _one _time I go home with a guy and I make us both depressed about our hopes and dreams." Only _I _can kill a boner this fast... A warm hand rests on my knee, squeezing comfortingly to pull me out of my deprecating thoughts.

"I'm still more than happy to ravish you in the backseat if that's what you're worried about." Even after getting so serious, he's able to make me laugh and brush it off within seconds. I pat his hand on my leg, feigning a heartfelt smile.

"How generous of you. What a saint." He merely winks and he returns his attention to the road, his hand unmoving on my leg. I take a chance and curl my fingers around his, having to catch my breath when he laces our fingers together. I don't think these one time flings are supposed to be so intimate, but I won't dare complain. I notice the houses suddenly look about ten times nicer than anything in my neighborhood.

"Do you live in a better homes and gardens magazine?" I mutter. Each house looks virtually the same, like some kind of cult horror movie. What does he do for a job that lets him afford this kind of neighborhood? Before I get a chance to ask he pulls into a fairly modern yet simple house, no fancy landscaping or extravagant decor.

He pulls into the garage, also barren and barely touched. I suppose he doesn't strike me as a grease monkey, but still. It's like he just moved in. He shuts the car door behind me, leading me into the main portion of the house.

The furniture is… lacking, to say the least. The living room leads into the open kitchen, the plush carpet turning to polished hardwood. There's no pictures on the walls, no little personal mementos along the mantle of the fireplace, nothing. The furniture seems very expensive and lush, but it feels like an open house on those house flipper T.V. shows. Axel flips the lights next to the front door, the fireplace kicking on and a few lights dimmed to a more romantic setting. Right, I almost forgot what I came here for…

"Make yourself comfortable," He calls across the room from the kitchen. I take my time in examining the room, peeking down the hall to see a few open doors. I hear wine glasses clink as their set on the counter and he captures my attention as he flashes me a bottle of wine.

"Now _this _is good booze. I don't give a shit that it came from the Piggly Wiggly, it's beaten any $200 bottle I've ever tasted." I leave my shoes by the door as I watch him examine the label.

"2003, a fine year." I tease as I venture deeper into the hallway, Axel not seeming to mind my exploring. A couple closets, a threadbare bathroom save for a couple hair products on the sink, and his bedroom. It doesn't match the rest of the house in any sense of the word…

A cluttered desk sits overlooking a window into his backyard, papers and stacks of books strewn across the entire room and even his bed seems like it hasn't been touched in days. I run my fingers along the spines of the books actually shelved on either side of his desk, recognizing all the classic titles and even a few I haven't heard of. What the hell does he do for a living that he can afford a nice house, fancy car, yet can't even keep his bedroom organized?

It's like he lives out of here and ignores the rest of his house. Deciding I've taken a long enough field trip, I head back into the main living area where I find Axel jotting notes down in a notebook, his hand scrawling in a hurry along each line as if he had a million dollar idea that couldn't wait.

I know the feeling, my own house is filled with notebooks stashed away in case I don't want to forget something that might work in my novel. He glances up at me and pauses as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He sheepishly tucks the book back into the coffee table as I sink into the soft black couch. Hell, even this costs more than my apartment!

"Did you enjoy your little tour?" He hums, choosing to ignore his sudden scribbling. "Your bedroom looks like it's straight out of a Sherlock Holmes book." He merely grins and gives a half hearted shrug.

"I'm passionate on paper," I shrug off his leather jacket, his words jumbling to a stop as he becomes fixated on my every movement. I pretend I don't notice as slip out of my blazer, setting both garments on the recliner next to the couch.

"I know the feeling. It's agonizing to wait for what you really want, so instead you savor any chance at a taste of what's to come." Under the dim lights and the soft warm glow of the fireplace his eyes spark with excitement, his polite smile curling into a sinful smirk. A familiar warmth spreads in my chest as he picks up my glass and in one smooth motion appears at my side.

"Are you still referring to writing?" I take the glass between my fingers, examining the liquid inside. "Partially." I give a teasing smile as I turn to face him, one leg dangling off the couch while the other is tucked underneath. His brow raises in question as he rests an arm along the back of the couch.

"I majored in Publishing and minored English Lit. All it got me was the title of coffee bitch and thousands of dollars of debt. But I can at least sound like I know a thing or two about books." I hum before taking a sip of the wine, having lost my buzz from the restaurant. My mind is still muddled, but not so far gone. Huh, Axel was right. This wine is a _thousand _times better than that crap from the restaurant. His expression softens and his eyes sparkle with admiration.

"If you ever need any books to read I have a few I'd love to lend you," I perk up at his offer, the familiar spark of talking with someone with the same interests igniting our conversation.

"I'm between books, I just finished the Skyforge series." Wine glasses forgotten, we launch into a heated discussion of what book I should read next, what genres I think Axel should try, and how the new new books getting published are starting to lack quality. We talk for what seems the entire night, yet only a couple hours have passed.

We split the bottle of wine between us, as delicious as it is, it doesn't do much but make my face flushed and my skin on fire each time Axel merely brushes against me in our close proximity. As much as I love discussing our favorite authors, I keep trying to find the right moment to pounce.

He's made no move since the restaurant, seeming so casual in the romantic setting as if the only reason he wanted to take me home is to talk about books. I swallow my nerves as I finally work up the courage to make the first move. As he talks about why the fantasy genre does something or other, I slide a hand over his taut chest and my lips find the smooth skin of his neck.

"Interesting point," I murmur against the skin, letting my hand dip further down to thumb under the thin shirt. He's like a personal space heater…

"Please go on," I gently nip at his jaw as he fumbles for his words, his breath thin as the hand resting on the back of the couch finds the small of my back.

"T-The genre, it's become so… _hot-_" I roll his pert nipple under my fingers as I inch closer, slowly moving into his lap. His hand follows as it dips below my dress shirt, leisurely stroking my spine as the other trembles while holding his half empty glass. His head falls back against the couch as mouth against his throat, teeth gently grazing the tender skin as my tongue traces patterns.

"Don't spill your wine," I whisper into his ear, my hands slowly pushing up his shirt. I let my fingers memorize every dip and curve of his muscular chest, softly moaning between playful bites as I feel his cock press against the tight fabric of my pants.

"I'll just buy new carpet," He pants between words as I spread my legs wide and begin rolling my hips against his. His hand exploring my back dips down, forcing a gasp from my lips as he massages my ass in his gripping hands. Setting the wine glass down with more control than I expected, he leans back into the couch and merely watches as I roll my hips along his.

A wicked smile overtakes his expression as his hands caress my ass, seeming content to merely watch, yet his erection says otherwise. I wrap my arms around his neck, letting my fingers play in the loose strands of red hair falling from the hair tie as I slow my erratic pace, wanting this night to last as long as possible.

"You're an ass man I take it." I tease as his fingers squeeze at my words and continue massaging. "I've been thinking about it all night," He purrs, his teasing smirk wordlessly challenging me to kiss him. His warm hands leave my pants to run along my hips, pulling me closer as his cock rubs against mine. I softly whimper at the sudden contact, my eyes fluttering close as I tighten my grip on his shoulders.

"You're full of surprises," He breathes against my lips, his hands moving to massage my thighs apart even further as I teasingly lift my hips away from his. I shudder at his whine, any last shred of thoughts vanish as he snaps his hips up to grind against mine. I feverishly cup his face in my hands, moaning into his mouth as his cock rubs against my ass. I can taste the wine on his lips…

I lock my legs against his hips, letting me take control of the kiss as he takes his time in exploring under my shirt. I slowly pull away, lightheaded and swimming in Axel's green eyes full of desire. His lips follow mine, recapturing the kiss for a moment before he finally pulls away. Out of breath and with a raging hard on we merely stare at each other as we struggle to regain our breath.

"What do you mean?" He pauses, needing to take a moment to recompose himself as he blinks up at the ceiling. He licks his bruised lips, his chest heaving to try and regain his breath.

"About what?" Warm fingers trail along chest and stomach as he zeros in on the exposed skin, pushing my shirt up further. I take his face in my hands, tearing away his attention. His eyes searching mine for a moment, his lips curling into a soft, tender smile as he brushes away the hair from my eyes.

Nothing this entire night has felt so intimate than right now… My heart clenches in my chest from his adoring gaze, his movements so soft and careful as he just… watches. Like he's trying to memorize every little thing about me. The fire crackles in the background as I find myself at a loss for words.

"Why, uh- did you say I was 'full of surprises'?" His hand drops to rest on my hip, his thumb massaging under my shirt as he continues to merely observe. We haven't known each other for more than a couple hours, and making out hardly counts.

"I noticed you sitting with two other people in the restaurant- you seemed so quiet and reserved, then you get to the bar and give me the best advice I've heard in _years_. Even in the car you got me to open up to you so easily, I keep wondering how you _do _that. _Then _I find out you're the biggest, _horniest _book nerd-" His smile turns into an amused grin as I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest as I stare him down, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Like you're one to talk! You're the one who said I'd be begging for you all night long, and honestly? I'm a little afraid of your bedroom. You live like a conspiracy theorist." His eyes dart towards the hallway and back to me, his grin growing even bigger.

"Come on Roxas, we talked for over an hour about books and you suddenly end up in my lap, attacking me like you're starved? You're a horny book nerd, sweetheart." He purrs, his eyes sparkling with mischief as his fingers at my hip dip under the waistband. I rest my hands on his shoulders, my nails digging into the soft material of his shirt as I give a half hearted glare, my cheeks darkening at the suggestion.

"You're kissing me back, so that would make you a horny book nerd too." He softly chuckles, reaching up to hum against my lips in a soft and tender kiss. His hands fall to my lap, slowly unbuttoning my slacks and tugging down the zipper. My breath catches in my throat as his fingers dance around my erection, rubbing and massaging everywhere except where I desperately want- His lips trail along my jaw, placing kisses between words.

"I never said I wasn't." I sharply gasp, arching into him as hot fingers slowly wrap around my aching erection. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, my knees digging into the sofa as I roll my hips to make him move his slick fingers. He sinks deeper into the couch, his hand teasing as he pulls at my erection. Hot burning eyes meet mine, licking his lips feverishly as he watches the shudder trail down my spine.

"I spend long nights alone writing for hours on end, but if I had you in my lap to distract me… Things would be much more interesting." His voice is a deep rumble in his chest as he seems to get lost in merely watching me writhe in his lap from his hand stroking and pulling- keeping me wanting more yet on the edge. I try to comprehend his words but I can't. All I can think about is his skilled fingers stroking and teasing, his lips and tongue cooling my heated skin as I jerk my hips to no rhythm.

We both end up caught in the moment, my soft whines earning a faster pace as he pumps my cock, his deep voice uttering swears each time he glances down to watch my erection twitch in his hand. His thumb presses against the slit, watching precome drip onto my thighs.

"Fu-ck, I can't-" My hips stutter as I press into his hand, my fingers pulling at his loose bun as I cum into his hand. His teeth bite down on my shoulder as he pumps my pulsing cock, his fingers digging into my ass to pull me in as close as physically possible. He pins my hips down to his lap, both hands digging into my thighs as I groan, sinking into his embrace as his eyes zero in on my twitching, leaking cock covered in my own mess. My breathing is labored as we both remain in this perfect moment, yet I'm still painfully aware of his erection pressing against my ass.

My face burns with embarrassment at the mess I made all over his clothes and mine. Oh shit, I hope the couch is okay… He pulls me into a slow and passionate open mouthed kiss, his clean hand tangling in my hair to hold me in place- not that I would ever refuse.

"You're never leaving this house." He pants against my lips before seeming to remember his hand was dripping all over our clothes.

"No complaints." I hum with a grin. I gingerly let him off the couch, unable to stop myself from eyeing him up through his pants as he heads to the kitchen to clean up his hands. Unconsciously I bite my lip, a shiver running through my body at imagining being able to return the favor. Feeling the liquid courage course through my veins, I follow him to the kitchen. I slide up behind him at the sink, letting my hands roam his broad back.

"You're still hard," I muse, resting my cheek on the back of his thin shirt as I begin to tug at the front of it. His damp hand rests for mine as my fingers explore his exposed stomach once again. He dips his head back, the hair now free from the bun it cascades over his shoulders like a fountain of red.

"I want to return the favor." I hum softly as ghost my fingers over his bulging jeans. "Oh?" He attempts to remain cool headed, yet his body is trembling as I slowly stroke the outline of his cock. He turns, his eyes still heavy with pure _want_. This man has the patience of a saint… I quickly turn on my heel, unable to think when he's looking like he wants to devour me. He follows behind, still acting oh so casual as I lead him into the bedroom.

"You wanted to see my desk again?" He teases, yet shuts the door behind him with a knowing wink. I thickly swallow as I pin him to the door, his eyes blinking down at me with surprise. He's not the only one who can tease… My hands fall to his belt as I nip at his ear, standing on my toes just to reach.

"R-Roxas, holy _shit-_" He breathes as I sink to my knees, pulling his jeans and underwear down in one swift move. "Axel, fuck-" I moan aloud as his thick cock drips with pre come. Must be from watching me earlier…

Mezmorized, I press my lips to his cock, my fingers digging into his hips as I lick and suck along his erection. His soft moans and pleas are music to my ears, his fingers twisting in my hair to urge me closer.

"Tell me what you want," I purr against his cock as I tug at his balls, his hips thrusting against my face as he pants. "I-I wanna fuck your pretty mouth," He moans, his legs trembling at each tug and lick.

"P-Put my cock between those perfect pink lips, please-" Satisfied with his demands, I drag my tongue from base to tip. He locks my head in place and thrusts his cock into my mouth, his legs almost giving out as his head thumps against the door with a heavy moan. I teasingly whimper, my throat vibrating against cock.

I twist my tongue around his erection, bobbing my head in time to his erratic thrusts, fingers tangled in my hair pulling with each moan and gasp that slips from his lips. I nuzzle my nose into the patch of dark red hair around the base of his cock as I feel my own penis twitch to life in my boxers. He snaps his hips deeper into my mouth as he pushes my head closer, his cock buried in my throat.

I weakly push against his hip with one hand, unable to stop myself from pushing away my underwear. I stroke myself in time to this deep thrusts, rocking into my twitching hand. He forces my head back onto his cock while his hips grind against my mouth and uses his free hand to grab at my jaw. He forces me to look up and meet his eyes. His expression is twisted with raw unbridled lust, his eyes burning into mine with his emotions laid out in this moment. He wants this, and so much more…

That seems to send him over the edge, his cock pulsing in my mouth and sending streams of cum down my throat, his iron grip still on my jaw as I struggle to swallow around him. I gasp for breath as he draws his limp penis from my lips, letting go of my head and jaw so he can slump down to the floor with me. Our chests heave, my half erect cock throbbing in my hand as Axel seems to be lost in the hazy afterglow. His steeled lustful gaze is now soft as he stares up at the ceiling as if trying to find his next words.

"Sorry if I was too rough," He manages between heavy pants before finally noticing my position. My flushed face darkens as he becomes tongue tied, his stare enough to kick my heart into high gear and cause my erection to stiffen in my hand. I stumble into his arms, pulling his attention to my lips. Soft, sweet kisses this time… He cups my face in his hands, much more gentle than moments before.

"You're amazing." He admits, pulling away for a moment as if remembering every detail. "And surprisingly kinky." He tacks on as he teasingly ghosts his fingers along my erection.

"Y-You're the one who said you wanted to 'fuck my mouth'," I argue, only for Axel's smirk to return in full force. "I'll happily return the favor," He purrs, attempting to push me to the floor. I quickly push him back, getting a puzzled look in response. I avert my gaze, suddenly losing my nerves even though I just sucked his dick.

As much as I would love to have another round of blow jobs on the floor of his bedroom, I can't help but feel we're wasting the potential of a comfortable bed. He softly laughs and stands back up and I quickly follow suit. He sheds his shirt and runs his hands through his red mane, his muscles flexing as he shows off his thin yet lean body.

He strides forward in my moment of surprise, pushing my pants off my hips as I work on the buttons. Nails rake along my thighs before pushing my shirt off my shoulders and falling in a pile onto his floor.

"Much better." He purrs against my lips, pulling my naked body against his. He slowly pushes me onto the bed, his lips following as I settle back into the pillows and silky duvet while his hands roam my body as if memorizing each dip and curve.

"Axel-" I breathe as his lips begin to explore, taking his sweet time in placing kisses along my pecs and stomach while his fingers stroke the soft skin of my inner thigh. I gasp as his awakening cock brushes against mine, my hands finding any part of him to grab onto.

This isn't a dream, this is really happening… Axel is so breathtaking and I got him off and now he's getting hard again- my head feels like it's spinning as his throaty chuckle meets my ears once again.

"You're the sexiest book nerd I've ever seen, _Roxas_." The way he rolls my name on his tongue like it's a naughty word elicits a moan from my lips as I weakly grab onto his broad shoulders.

"And you're the kinkiest." I manage though my haze of sex and booze. He merely laughs, his hand slipping down to grip my ass while he readjusts.

"I think you are, too… The things you do with that pretty mouth is far from vanilla," He reaches over to the end table and grabs a condom and some lube, my heart racing in my chest with excitement as I spread my legs even further for him. He fumbles with the condom as he watches. I drag my fingers along my erections and down my thigh as I open my legs to him, a swell of pride making me laugh.

"I've been thinking about this all night." I purr, rubbing my hands against my thighs as I slowly roll my hips. As if in a trance, Axel drops the condom to the sheets as he licks his lips, his tongue peaking out to-

"Focus, bookworm." I stop his head as he tries to get a taste of my cock, his warm pants hitting my erection make me bite my lip. We have plenty of time for that later, I need his cock _now_.

"You're a damn tease," He protests yet finally rolls on the condom and uncaps the lube. He coats his fingers and presses them at my entrance and zeros in on my erection.

"You're so beautiful, Roxas," He breathes, his eyes meeting mine as he swallows me to the hilt and his finger presses inside. I arch off the bed with a sharp cry of his name, my cock burying deep in his throat while his fingers stretch. True to his word he lets me return the favor of fucking his mouth, taking my mind off the sting of a third finger. My hips rock into his mouth as he expertly bobs his head. Both hands bury in his hair as my legs lock around his neck, his free hand pulling my cheeks apart to get better access as his fingers press against my prostate.

"_Axel_! Fuck- Axel, _please_," I whimper as I claw at the sheets and his head while his fingers curl against the bundle of nerves once again, his eyes meeting mine through the thick layers of lust. He slowly takes out his fingers and pushes my legs open, his mouth sliding off my spit covered erection. He starts stroking his cock with the lube as he watches my chest rise and fall, my legs spread for him and my ass dripping from being slicked and stretched.

"_Fuck me,_ Axel." I moan barely above a whisper, my skin on fire and my body begging to be filled with something bigger than a couple fingers. "Please," I spread my legs even further as I rest an arm over my eyes to hide my blush. I feel like a cheap porn star opening my legs and begging for him…

He slowly crawls over my writhing body, guiding one leg along his hip and pinning the other to the bed as he takes his time in soaking up my body on display for him.

"A pretty mouth and a smart mind… I might fall in love." No hint of humor is in his expression as his cock pushes into my ass, slowly moving to the hilt. Adjusting my hips around his length, I wince before finally melting into the sheets, a soft sigh escaping. Within that same moment he pulls his hips back and slams back into me, his smirk all too cocky as I arch off the bed and claw at his arms pinning me in place.

"God, _Axel," _Unbearable waves of pleasure wash over me with each shallow thrust, his warm body hovering over mine as he pants in my ear. He gives a seductive chuckle as he watches me gasp and moan with each thrust, content with watching me writhe from his cock teasing me.

"_Break me,_ god damn it." I growl in annoyance, the feeling of his cock _almost _hitting my prostate driving me mad. His resolve snaps as he bites down on my shoulder and grabs my hips, blunt nails digging into the soft skin as he lets go. I wildly try to find purchase on his back as his cock slams into my prostate over and over, each thrust he drives his cock deeper into that same spot.

"Ah- god, Axel… So full…" I barely register the noises that slip from my pleading lips, my body numb save for the body wracking pleasure each time his dick buries into my ass.

"F-Fuck Roxas, you're the sexiest- mhn, fucking man. You're ass is so _tight_, I'm fucking _addicted_." We meet in an open mouthed kiss, our tongues and bodies tangled as we try to get as close as possible, limbs and legs intertwined as his hips snap against mine. I break the kiss as I feel the edge, both our bodies rocking against each other as we try to ride the high as long as possible before-

"Axel… Axel... _Axel-_" His name tears from my throat as my hips stutter, tipping over the edge as cum shoots against our chests, unable to take any more abuse to my prostate. "R-Roxas, _fuck-_" With one last shallow thrust, he rocks against my hips, our bodies shaking as we ride out our orgasms together. We heavily pant, merely staring at each other with big, breathless smiles.

"That was…" "_Amazing_." I happily sigh as I settle into the bed, lazily brushing strands of hair from my sweaty head away from my eyes. He slowly pulls out and discards the condom and flops down on the bed next to me.

"You're… Really good at begging." He laughs as we stare at his ceiling, basking in the afterglow. I merely shrug with amusement. "I never understood it up until I met you. When you have me on the edge I can't think of anything except for 'holy shit I'll do anything for you if you just touch my fucking dick'." He stares for a moment before we burst into a fit of laughter.

It's never been this natural during a one night stand, it's so bizarre. I like it though… "I can't lie, Roxas. I don't want you to leave this bed." He teases as his hand finds mine, his fingers playing with mine before he kisses the back of my hand. My heart beats in my chest, a new feeling blooming in my chest as I weakly laugh.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere. My bones are jelly." He chuckles and we fall into a peaceful silence. One moment I'm awake and feeling blissful, the next I feel myself wake from the cold touch of a towel meet my skin.

"Ah- didn't mean to wake you up. I figured you'd wanna be clean," I sit up, wincing at the dull ache of my back as Axel gets up from the bed, now wearing underwear. "I'll be right back." He pushes the hair from my eyes, his gentle gaze making that warm feeling return. I smile as his lips meet mine, the sweet kiss meaning a lot more than it should.

As I dab the damp washcloth at the mess along my stomach and chest, my mind wanders as he leaves to clean up. This is the moment where everything falls apart. We flirted, we drank way too much wine, got each other in bed and now… what next?

That awkward question of where the fuck are my pants, should I put them on and confidently take the bus back home at two in the moring while other weirdos give me a knowing stare? He did mention having coffee in the morning, unless that was something said in the heat of the moment, which is entirely possible.

The moment his hand was on my cock I would have given him the world… I gingerly get off the bed as I scan the floor for anything I could wear, but maybe that'll give the wrong message that I'm trying to leave?

"You mind sharing a toothbrush? You already had my dick in your mouth so I doubt it, but-" His words are muffled by the toothbrush hanging from his lips, blue foam dripping on the floor as he excitedly takes in my lack of clothing.

"What a way with words." I tease, unable to help myself from grinning as I step closer. I merely shrug as I run my fingers along his chest, remembering just moments ago how lovely it is…

"Does your offer of coffee in the morning still stand?" I practically purr, our chests pressed together as my fingers burrow into his tangled sweaty mane of hair that cascades over his shoulders. His hands find my hips, gentle as he traces over the bruises beginning to form along the skin. Green eyes burn into mine, the familiar spark of lust sending a shiver down my spine.

"After a cup or two, I think I would sit you on the counter and have another taste of your cock, then I'd suprise you in the shower and start fucking your cute tight ass." His hand caresses my butt, squeezing the cheeks teasingly. I thickly swallow, forcing myself to breathe.

"It would have been a bit sexier without toothpaste and drool dripping on me." I lean back a bit, his cheeks flushed as his eyes widen. "Ah- shit, hang on." He darts back in the bathroom and I follow as laughter bubbles in my chest.

"It was a good start, I'd love to hear more about your plans." I lean against the doorway as he pats his mouth dry, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror. "And I'd _love _to tell you." He teases, tugging on my wrist to pull me back in.

It's my turn to blush as I feel his cock pressed against my bare leg twitch to life from our previous conversation. He flashes me a smirk before gently turning me towards the mirror, his body pressing against mine as his hands trail along my bruised chest.

"I'd admire all the marks I gave you, remembering each moan and hiss of my name." A soft gasp tears from my lips as he grabs my ass once again, his cock rubbing against the cheeks as he murmurs in my ear, his eyes never leaving mine from the reflection.

"I would patiently wait for you to finish your coffee as I stroke my cock under the table, imagining alll the ways I could make you scream my name again before noon." Featherlight touches make waves of heat pool in my cock as he slowly strokes with each word, my lips parting in a silent plea. He drinks in every moment, his wicked smile gleaming back at me.

"I'd wrap my lips around your pretty cock, wanting to hear your beautiful voice as my tongue curls around the head of your penis." He pries my hand off the edge of the counter and wraps it around my dick, forcing me to thumb the slit of my erection, now throbbing in my own hand.

"A-Ahh, yes- I want…" I spread my legs, my hips jerking as I try to thrust into his teasing hand that won't let me stroke myself. I brace myself against the counter, a tight grip on my jaw forcing me to look at him. His animalistic stare almost sends me over the edge as he licks his lips, no more teasing in his thick voice.

"_Tell me_." He starts pumping me with our hands, my brain shutting down as I almost fall into the sink, my legs shaking. "P-Please, Axel… _fuck me. I need you inside me,_" My voice is a thin whine, feverishly begging to feel his cock press deep inside, making me feel so full… "I-I don't, have a condom nearby… I got lube, cuz- uhm..." My face is practically pressed against the mirror, my shaking legs pushed apart while our hands are still wrapped around my dripping cock.

Is he really embarrassed about jerking off in the bathroom while his dick is almost in my ass for the second time tonight? I glance back at him, my cheeks flushed as I release my grip or risk cumming. I brace myself against the marble counter, his twitching hands resting on my hips.

"I uh, fucking me wasn't a suggestion." His cock twitches against my ass, his eyes going wide as plates while he merely gapes at me. I roll my hips against his, softly moaning when I feel his cock rut against my stretched anus like last time. I rest my cheek on my arm as I stare back at him, slowly moving my hips yet quickly losing my patience.

"Axel, _please… _I _need _your cock inside me, I can't wait." My eyes narrow as I reach down, giving myself slow strokes as he fumbles in the drawers. "I asked you to beg and holy _shit _you're delivering," He breathes excitedly as he swiftly lathers his penis in lube, which he quickly disguards on the floor somewhere. He spreads my cheeks apart, his erection slowly pushing in.

"Shit-" My eyes flutter close as he pushes in, filling me once again while his hands massage my ass. "You're so _beautiful_, Roxas." His warm voice earns a soft moan as he slowly pulls out, then back in, slowly fucking me unlike last time.

"I can cum just from hearing you whisper my name, lost in the waves of pleasure each time my cock fills you to the brim." His heavy whispers make me whine with excitement as his hands slip down my sweat soaked skin, nails digging into my thighs. I squeeze around his cock as it rubs against my prostate, a sharp gasp slipping from my lips that melts into his name.

"Ah-xel, Axel, mhn…" We fall into a slow rhythm, his cock sliding in and out of my ass, my body screaming for release yet so tired I can barely move my hips to meet his. We've fucked like animals an hour ago, this is… nothing like that. It's slow and intimate, savoring every moment we have together like this as he drowns me in his silk words.

"You're so… amazing." His fingers dance along the back of my thigh, pushing my legs even further apart, sharp eyes meeting mine in the mirror. "You're so easy to be with, it's _intoxicating_." He leans down, his bare chest gliding against my sweat slicked back as his lips tickle my ear while he continues to slowly drive me to the edge of blissful madness.

"You mean, sitting around drinking and talking about books?" I gasp and writhe between words, barely able to keep my thoughts from falling apart. He braces himself against the counter as he places soft kisses along my ear, the mirror betraying his infatuation. My chest tightens at his soft expression, the way he's memorizing my every detail as if he doesn't realize I'm watching him.

"I want so much _more _of you, Roxas." He murmurs, his hands finding my hips once again as he stands tall, his cock rubbing against my prostate as he pauses. _You can have whatever you want… _

"W-What does, that mean?" I heavily breathe, the mirror fogging as my body screams for him. I've never felt so good before, I never want this to end… Faster this time, his hips start an erratic rhythm that makes me start seeing stars.

"My job is full of endless failed novels and transcripts, and people who try to kiss my ass every other hour. You're the realest person I've met ever since I became CEO- and it drives me _wild_." His expression darkens with an unbridled anger towards his day job, his gentle touches become rough as he pulls my hips back with rough snaps of his hips, no longer sweet and slow. That gleam of excitement in his eye sparks as his meaning becomes clear. This is far from a one time thing…

"Then _have me_." I challenge, my cheek resting against the cool marble countertop as my nails scratch the surface looking for purchase. I brace myself against the mirror as his resolve snaps, his penis throbbing as he fucks me against the sink, my own cock leaking onto the floor as our moans fill the small echoing room. Even with my muddled brain and the way his body feels, his words circle in my mind. CEO, novels, manuscripts, it's all… Fuck, it's… something big and hot...

"A-Axel, I need-" He merely smirks as his hands grip the sink counter as he slams into my prostate, his eyes watching as I have to brace myself against the mirror. "_AXEL_, fuck..." I uselessly mutter as I let myself wide the wave of pleasure as I come against the bathroom sink. Moments later my name falls from his lips, his body arched over mine as his cock buries into me, his cum trickling down the back of my thighs.

We stay in that perfect position, basking in the afterglow of amazing back breaking sex as my body melts against the cool marble, Axel's heavy sweaty body hardly a bother as I try to remember how to speak. Now that I can think clearly, his same words come back to the front of my mind.

"So uh, when you said you were a CEO…" I'm forced to pant between words, still struggling to catch my breath. Axel meets my gaze in the steamed mirror, swiping his hand across to see me better.

"Uh… yeah?" What the hell is wrong with me?! Of _course _he's not my boss, he's probably some white haired old geezer that can only eat pudding. The last thing I should be thinking about is some guy sitting behind a desk all day.

"Is something wrong wrong?" He pulls out and pushes off the counter, giving me space as I try to calm the raging thoughts in my head trying to convince me _Axel, _of all people, is my _boss_.

"You okay Rox? You'd better sit down for the rest of the night, you look like you can barely walk." I roll my eyes at his flirtatious wink. He practically beams at me as he wraps his arm around my shoulders as I heavily lean on him.

"You fucked me against a sink, I'm gonna be a little sore." "_You're_ the one who begged _me _for it, you're hardly in any position to complain." Ah, well… He's got me there. I climb onto the bed, his eyes burning as they trace along my naked skin bruised and bitten skin.

"I'm gonna have to call in Monday if you keep being so delightfully sexy." He teases, moving in to steal a kiss. He pushes me back onto the bed, my hands finding his strong shoulders and mane of tangled hair as we lazily kiss, tongues tangling and hands softly touching. Would it really be so bad if Axel _was _my boss...?

His lips trail down my neck, his fingers tracing the curve of my hips and butt. I press against his chest, preparing to push him away to give myself a moment to think this through but I falter as his teeth nip at a sensitive spot under my jaw.

"I need a sec- ah!" I'm forced to pause, my eyes fluttering close as he chuckles. "Am I distracting you?" He purrs against my neck, his hand sliding down my leg and slides he it over his hip. It wouldn't hurt to ask, or else in twenty minutes we'll be fucking on some flat-ish surface again and I'll probably call him 'sir'. He'll probably think it's a kink of mine and go along with it, though that might not be a bad thing… Why am I so hung up on this anyways, the last thing I want is to think about work anymore.

"J-Just a bit… not that I mind. " He resumes his kissing and biting, his hands lazily exploring yet keeping me close. "We're sweaty and naked, and you've came in my ass twice. I'm so flattered." I softly murmur, dragging my nails along his bare back, feeling his heartbeat against my chest in rhythm with my own. His eyes find mine again, his soft smile returning as he brushes the damp hair out of my eyes.

"You have no idea, coffee bitch." He flashes me a wolfish grin, pinning me to the bed with that familiar glint in his eyes. I give him a challenging smirk as my wrists lay above my head, my body pushed to the point of exhaustion but I refuse to be the first to break.

"Mhn, we'll see… _Sir_."

The smells of bacon and eggs frying waft through the house and into the bedroom, sounds of utensils scraping together as a soft melody plays in the air. Cracking my eyes open I wince at the sun pouring in through the window overlooking an antique desk. I roll onto my back, stretching out on the large empty bed as the dull ache in my skull makes me groan in annoyance. How much did I drink last night, and with who?

The memories of last night flood my brain, some a bit hazy yet most clear as day. Oh yeah, Axel. The charming, sexy, book nerd. Begrudgingly I get out of bed, unwilling to face the brisk morning cold. I stumble to the bathroom, pausing when I see a folded set of clothes on the counter. Did he, wash my clothes? I feel like I owe him a tip or something for the service, but I think last night covered that. I change my clothes and wash my face, attempting to push through the hungover haze.

I grip the marble countertop, staring at myself in the mirror only to watch my cheeks darken with embarrassment. The mirror is covered in handprints and smudges, when I was being fucked out of my mind only hours ago…

I quickly shut the door behind me as I exit the bedroom, a bit worried that Axel wasn't next to me. I guess coffee in the morning _won't _be followed by blowjobs and shower sex if he's kicking me out. Taking a deep breath I enter the kitchen, running through what I would say to Axel. 'Great sex, see ya maybe some day if you liked it!'.

That'll earn me a second date, right? Softly humming along to the jazz melody drifting in the air, Axel lazily pokes at the frecnh toast sizzling on the skillet, his nose buried in a manuscript with thin glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Loose sweatpants hang off his hips, an old shirt that barely fits clinging to his chest. Relief floods into me, my shoulders relaxing knowing he didn't run off and leave me a text kicking me out. Yet his words from last night drift back, my cheeks burning red once again.

"_I think I would sit you on the counter and have another taste of-" _

"Twilight Tremors, by R. S. Strife. You submitted a fully fledged book that you edited and revised, and even left in all the changes you made. Your application for a permanent position stood out to me for that reason, even with Leon's constant nudging about a certain 'coffee bitch'." I practically jump out of my skin when he addresses me, that same shitty smirk back in place as he lowers the copy of my unfinished book. He sets it aside on the counter next to a handful of fancy ingredients.

"_You_, what- _how do you have my book?!_" I gave it to Leon when there were rumors about hiring on the interns a few months ago and now somehow this stranger has his it! He sets his spatula down and moves his glasses into his mane of red hair stuffed into a loose bun. I want nothing more than to run my fingers through it again…

Ugh, focus damn it! Axel's grin doesn't budge as he gives me a once over, a bit disappointed I was wearing my clothes. "You haven't figured it out yet, little intern?" He practically saunters over, spatual still in hand as those slender fingers gently grip my jaw, forcing me to look up at the man.

"You think I don't know the name of the coffee bitch who had the balls to submit their manuscript as their resume?" My eyes widen and my blood runs cold, the truth washing over me and killing the dream of having those morning blowjobs once and for all. He smirks for a moment before capturing my lips in a soft kiss and catching me off guard.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He purrs against my lips before backing away, giving me a moment to breathe as he attends the french toast.

"But you- you're," I babble as I grasp for a sentence or even words as I stand in the middle of his kitchen in shock. My boss- _Axel… _He knew who I was this _whole time_? Holy _shit _my boss came in my ass I'm so fired-

"If Leon wasn't so persistent I would have never even gave it a second look. At first I thought it was a prank or even an accident it ended up on my desk, until he talked you up so much on my floor in hopes I would take him seriously. Eventually one night I finally took it home. I had no idea who R. S. Strife was, so I figured it was a pen name. I asked Ventus about it since you share the same last name, and he was more than happy to tell me all about his younger blonde twin who's been working so hard during his internship."

Ventus, that moron! How could he not tell me the CEO was asking about me?! Especially if he was asking about my book, the one I spent months agonizing over each keystroke for months on end. I should have never told Ventus about my book, since he's always talking about how hard it was to get his off the ground that it always made me self conscious of my _own _writing.

"I won't bite, unless you ask me to." He teases, beckoning me with a subtle nod and that same wolfish grin. I slowly approach, a bit cautious about his sudden mood shift from last night yet more than happy to be back in his arms. Oh god what if I'm so bad at sex he fires me?! I _just _got my promotion and he's still so incredibly hot… I really need to figure out my priorities.

"When did you wake up...?" As I get closer I see a buffet breakfast littering the kitchen table, juices and milk in fancy glass pitchers with decorative place settings.

"I crashed around 4 am for a few hours, a bit after you did. I've always been a shitty sleeper, but you tired me out enough to actually get more sleep than usual." He turns his attention back to the stove to plate the french toast.

"I was looking for your manuscript to read again since I finally got to meet the beauty behind the brain." He winks once again, forcing me to fight off the urge to smile.

"Why didn't you tell me, back in the bar? You could have said something when I climbed in your lap and started pawing at you- oh _god_." I bring up a hand to cover my face in embarrassment, gripping my elbow at the way I acted like a horny teenager who tasted wine for the first time. His warm laugh pulls me out of my thoughts, my face burning as he hands me the warm plate of french toast, yet doesn't let go as he sends me a shockingly genuine smile.

"If I told you, would you have even kept talking to me like I was a normal person? Would you have let me realize how captivating you are in your written and spoken words? People always kiss my ass and try to claw their way ahead by being fake, and their work shows it too. That's why I liked your book. It was felt real, like you were writing for yourself instead of some bigshot. That's why I like _you_, now that I've gotten to know the face behind the book." He lets go of the plate, but not without another flirtatious smirk.

"I didn't expect the night to go the way it did, but I'm _far _from upset." Stupid writers, always know what to say… My suspicion fades, his honeyed words softening me once again. I set the plate down on the nearby table filled with other dishes, my mind racing as I try to figure out how I should feel.

"Does my job change how you feel about last night? About me?" He turns on his heel and I feel myself trapped against the counter, his teasing grin betraying his serious tone.

"I've seen you around the office for these past few months and each time I get a glimpse of you… I was too curious for my own good." He shrugs while his grin gets bigger. I thickly swallow and shake my head, my heart beating against my rib cage as excitement buzzes in the air.

"No, of course not. It's just, you're the Head Publisher. You've always been my boss, but now I work on the 8th floor… You're my _boss _boss." He raises a brow in amusement and continues, leaving no space between us as I grip the counter.

"I had to know you on a neutral level, a place where it didn't matter that I was your boss. Vanitas tipped me on where you were going to be last night, so I let fate take its course. Then we were flirting, and we were touching…" His lips ghost along my cheek, his soft words humming against my ear.

"Then you sat in my lap, my fingers caressing your begging cock, and your lips were _very _convincing…" I softly whimper as I find his lips, his fingers dipping below my jeans as I get lost in the fantasy once more. I arch against his body, forgetting everything he just said as I melt in warm, skilled hands.

"Fuck- _stop it._" I hiss, blinking away the lustful haze and weakly pushing him off. He does, keeping his hands to himself yet being a cheeky shit as he wipes his spit off a corner of my mouth.

"You're not worried about what's gonna happen when people find out? I could lose _everything _I've worked day and night for, the reason I didn't quit the first week during my internshi-" Axel bursts out laughing, trying to keep his composure so he doesn't drop a carton of eggs on the pristine kitchen floor.

"Sleeping with an _intern_? Do you know how corporate suits make that their daily treat?" He pauses at my scowl, his laughter cut short. "You might be the face of office gossip for the next month of two, but they always find someone new to prey on. But you're more than welcome to leave." He backs away and sits at the small table, acting as if he didn't just make out with his intern. Green eyes meet mine once again as I take the seat across from him, merely staring in shock.

"Just like that?" "Just like that." He nods. "I won't bring it up again, we'll keep it professional from here on out." I nervously look around the table, unable to string together my thoughts other than 'I'm sleeping with the fucking CEO of my dream job and he's totally cool with it'. Looking around at the piles of food I have to keep myself from devouring each plate, I mull over his words in my mind. It reminds me of the conversation we had in the car last night. Will this job be enough for me while I work on my real dream?

"And… What if I say yes?" His wicked grin returns, as if he had no doubt in my mind I would choose him.

"We work like normal, maybe taking the occasional break for a hand job if you seem stressed during the day. Then we'd sit on my couch and discuss the works of Poe and Hemmingway then I'd fuck your cute coffee bitch brains out all over my house. Then maybe chinese for dinner." I choke on my coffee, sputtering as he casually takes bites of his food while watching me with amusement.

"T-That's a… that sounds pretty good." I weakly finish, wiping my face clean with the nearest napkin. His gentle smile returns, dragging a finger around the steaming mug in front of him.

"But sleeping with your intern? Isn't that pretty cliche?" He merely shrugs, dragging a finger around the rim of his mug with a wink.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for coffee bitches."


End file.
